Digger, Part I
Summary The discovery of a floating corpse forces Jordan into a nationwide manhunt for a serial killer as she teams up with the famed FBI criminal profiler Drew Haley -- and reunites with an unscrupulous reporter. Meanwhile, Garret comes to grips with his relationship with Lily; Max's love life hits a snag with the loss of his live-in girlfriend; and concerned about deportation, Nigel attempts to outsmart the INS with the help of a willing co-worker. Cast Main Cast * Jordan Cavanaugh - Jill Hennessy * Garret Macy - Miguel Ferrer * Mahesh 'Bug' Vijay - Ravi Kapoor * Nigel Townsend - Steve Valentine * Lily Lebowski - Kathryn Hahn * Max Cavanaugh - Ken Howard Guest Cast * Drew Haley - Chris Noth * Adam Flynn - Shawn Christian * Detective Lois Carver - Amy Quino * Caretaker - Thomas Mills * Dr. Grace Yarkura - Tamlyn Tomita * Rescue Team Member - Steven Gibbons * EMT Tech - Eric Ware Quotes :Nigel: "All right, spare my feelings Bug. Would you describe my attitude as smirking?" :Bug: "Well, maybe a hint of a smirk now and then, but, no, I’d say you project more of a sneering, simpering, leering sort of vibe." :Nigel: "Exactly. How'd you do?" :Bug: "Oh, exemplary, outstanding, dedicated. Practically perfect in every way." ~~ :Jordan: "Tell me, what breed of moron takes the parking spot of a medical professional?" :Trey: "The nerve." :Jordan: "Yeah, well it’s the presumption that’s involved. That whatever business he has is more important than the person whose name’s actually on the parking spot. Plus, its only guys with size issues that drive cars that big." ~~ :Garret: "You two met earlier I understand. (pointing to Agent Haley)." :Jordan: "Oh, you have got to be the guy." :Haley: "What guy would that be?" :Jordan: "The moron who took my parking spot." ~~ :Nigel: "We could say we fell in love over bacteria slides and spatter pans." :Bug: "I like girls." :Nigel: "As do I, but our love can transcend sexuality. What do ya say, Buggles, help out a friend in need? Be my wife?" :Bug: "You know I can’t think of a way to be sensitive about this. No." :(Nigel tries to speak) :Bug: "No." :(Nigel tries to speak again) :Bug: (shouting)"No!" :Nigel: "Alright then... see ya at lunch." ~~ :Nigel: "How come this is all you’ve got to go on?" :Jordan: "Can’t you read the boot print on my ass that says FBI?." :(Nigel slides back in his chair and looks at Jordan's butt) :Nigel: "Oh yeah, there it is." ~~ :Nigel: "What sign are you?" :Jordan: "Oh, I’ve got several. Uh, danger, do not enter, beware of men who are dogs!" :Nigel: "Fair enough. So what are the chances you’d be free to marry me, say, uh, next Tuesday?" :Jordan: "I’d say, uh, the chances of that can be expressed mathematically as diddly over squat. But thanks." :Nigel: "Well, you can’t blame a bloke for tryin’." ~~ :Garret: "You’re not going to find anyone whose already gone through all the stages of grief and hatred before arriving at acceptance, even love for this place, these people, and this work. I want your job, Grace." :Yakura: "It was yours all along Garret. I was just waiting for you to ask."